Paranoid in Darkness
by Forever Greaser Forever Golden
Summary: Pony thought it was just a nightmare, but when they start to occur everyday, he starts rethinking. Then, things start showing up in Tulsa that are just like in his nightmare. Now he has to figure out whats going on, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

Voices around me, screaming.

They say its coming.

I run, hoping to escape this.

The voices scream again.

They say I can't hide from it.

They say it's behind me.

"Who?" I scream. "Who is behind me?"

The voices don't respond. I only hear a loud scream. I grip my hears in pain. The voices continued to scream, telling me to help them. Suddenly, it's silent. No voices were screaming anymore. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating faster than usual. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

Suddenly, a figure appeared infront of me. I screamed at it, and backed away. It moved forward towards me in one swift move. The figure toward over me. It's face was terrifying. It was very pale, and had curly black hair. It's eye's were white, which made it look even more terrifying. The figure smiled bitterly at me, showing sharp, crooked teeth. I backed away further, hoping I could escape this monster.

"I've been following you for years,"

it spat at me. It's voice sent chills down my back. It reached out and touched my cheek with its bony hands. It's touch was cold and rough. I turned around and ran into the darkness. I didn't want to see it anymore...it scared me.

"Keep running."

Its voice floated around me. I ran faster, trying to escape this.

"Run all you want. I'll always find you."

I ran even faster. I'm starting to freak out.

"You can run, but you can't hide from me."

it laughed bitterly. I gripped my ears, wishing it would stop following me. Suddenly, I tripped and fell. But I didn't land on the ground, I kept on falling.

Only darkness was surrounding me. It's evil laughter was floating around me, getting louder and louder as I fell deeper and deeper.

I screamed with fear, wishing this would end. I'm scared.

Suddenly, I hit ground. It didn't hurt. I turned onto my back, trying to find some sort of light.

Suddenly, the figures face appeared right infront of me.

"Boo!"

It screamed. I screamed louder than I ever have. It laughed again and smiled.

"Think you could run?"

It asked, it's voice ringing in my ears. Suddenly, a hand was on my neck, choking me. I tried to pry it off, but it wouldn't budge. I couldn't breath.

I felt more hands on my body, gripping into my skin deeply.

"Your moments are fading."

A bright light appeared underneath me.

"You won't last long. Say goodnight Ponyboy." I was suddenly falling. The hand wasn't choking me, so I was able to scream. I heard it laughing at me.

I heard other voices yelling for help.

"Help!" I scream.

"Pony."

"Help!" I scream again. I don't want to be here.

"PONY!"

I sat up, still screaming. I looked around and saw my brothers looking at me. It was a dream. The same dream I have had almost every other day. The voice said my moment was fading. They say it's out to get me. Who is this and what does it want from me?

**Short, but it will be longer. Review, please.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders...just the creepiness. :)**

XxX

"Gosh kid, you look like you haven't slept in days!" Two-Bit greeted my when I entered the room. He was right, I have barely gotten any sleep. I've been having nightmares almost every night, and they're starting to take a toll on me. I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, hoping it would wake me up.

When I stood up straight, I met my reflection in the mirror. I cringed at the scene. I looked horrible; like I haven't slept in weeks. Two-Bit was right. It was only a matter of time before my brothers see me and start getting on my case.

Every night that I've had a nightmare, Soda has been awake with me. I feel really bad for waking him up because he has work, but he always says, "Family comes first," and leaves it at that.

Darry came in every night that I had a nightmare. I felt bad for waking him to, but he was just like Sodapop; "Family comes first."

I even told Soda I'll move into my old room so he can sleep without me waking him up, but he shot back a quick and stern "No."

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and sat on the couch next to Two-Bit, who was lost in watching T.V. I yawned, being tired from no sleep last night. Two-Bit broke his trance from the T.V. and looked up at me with a worried look.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

I didn't really want to lie, because I knew he would get the truth out of me no matter what. "Not really."

"Nightmares?" The whole gang knew about my nightmares. I had one once while everyone was here and scared everyone.

I nodded.

Two-Bit was quiet for a few seconds, then started talking. "Are they bad?"

I nodded again. I didn't really want to talk about them, and I was hoping Two-Bit wouldn't make me go into detail. He nodded and went back to facing the T.V. and flipped through the channels and stopped on a news channel. The headline said "Suspect of the hit and run."

The lady was standing on the sidewalk, talking. "The man driving the car that was involved with the hit and run accident earlier is still on the loose. Here's a picture of who we think is the suspect." Then, there was a picture of a man. I suddenly stopped breathing. He looked just like the creepy person in my dreams. My eyes went wide.

Then the picture disappeared and the lady began talking again. "If you know any information, please contact us." Two-Bit suddenly changed the channel.

"Man, that guy was creepy," he muttered.

XxX

"Mom?" I yelled, seeing her standing a few feet from me. She still looked the same, beautiful and smiling. She held out her hand.

"Baby," she said quietly, but her voice didn't sound like hers. "Follow me."

I wanted to follow her, to be with her. I miss her so much. But something inside me was telling me not to.

"Do you trust me?" She said louder, her voice getting thicker and deeper. I suddenly knew this wasn't my mom. I backed away from her. Her smile suddenly turned into a scowl and then she started glowing.

Then, she was gone, and was replaced by the creepy person. "Remember me?"

I screamed and ran. I suddenly saw my dad in front of me, holding his arms out. "Come, son."

I ran to him, but every step I took he seemed to move away.

"Dad!" I screamed. "Don't leave me!"

He smiled at me, and laughed. It wasn't his. It was the creepy person. Suddenly, it appeared in front of me.

"You're moments are fading!" It laughed, and pushed me to the ground.

"Help!" I screamed."Mom! Dad! Darry! Soda! Help!"

It just kept on laughing.

"Pony!"

"Help! me!" I screamed.

"Pony!" Someone called again.

I suddenly sat up and screamed. I then felt arms wrap around me. I stopped screaming, but then I started shaking.

"shh," my brothers soothed. I started tearing up. "Mom," She was still in my mind, but she wasn't the mom I knew.

"Pony, your okay,"

"Dad," I then started crying. Why was this, monster person doing this to me? Why would it use my parents?

XxX

"Darry, he screamed louder than I ever heard him scream," I muttered, still holding Pony. He stopped shaking, so I was guessing he was asleep. But he still had tears running down his face.

Darry had a worried look. "This is bad," he sighed. "He's been having nightmares more than usual. He's barely sleeping."

"Should we take him to the doctor?" I asked.

He rubbed his face. "It won't do any good."

I hate to see Pony go through this. He has barely gotten any sleep, if not no sleep, at all whatsoever. Everytime I'm with him after he just woke up from a nightmare, he always says, "I'm sorry I woke you up." I wish he would stop that. I don't care if he wakes me up. I just don't want him to have to go through this.

XxX

**Eh...was it okay? Please review. excuse all the errors. It's 1:20 am and I felt the need to update.**


End file.
